Wrath of Five Musician
Plot As a storm brews over Oak Tree town, Police chief Stanley comes into Sophie's room to ask her which of his portraits should they put up in the main hall, even though they look the same. However, he finds that Sophie is not in her room, and comes across her opened journal. When he reads about all the dangers she's experienced recorded in her journal, he tell his eldest son Piper to "discreetly" tighten security around his daughter. Sophie and Dennis were in the village bookstore, reading books, before they realized they were being followed by his older brother piper. So, Sophie tries to shake them off by hitching a ride on a stranger van to the to Benny's Treehouse. It starts to rain by the time they arrive with her gang, She spot a haunted house and go inside to take shelter. However, moments after walking through the door and taking a seat, Piper shows up to escort Sophie back to their house, only to be told that the roads were flooded. While waiting out the storm, Piper tries to build up the fire with a club on display. The Gang warn him not to touch it, but it was too late. The moment he moved it, the Gang suddenly shivered with ghostly wails. After Dennis respectfully put it back they tell Sophie and Piper that the club must never be disturbed, for it had long been rumored to be haunted. It once belonged to the original owner of the House, Five Missing Musician, who was greatest musician to have ever lived. The club they owned was called the "Listen Up" club, which they used to intimidate her customers. Legend has it that anyone who disturbs it will encore the wrath of the five musician's wraith. Piper does not believe any of this, and decides to take his chances in the rain than having to listen to any ghost stories. Suddenly, the lights go out, the shutters slam shut and door mysteriously becomes stuck by themselves. The Thugs quickly assume it's the wrath of Five Musician, while Sophie and Piper remain calm, certain that there are no such thing as ghosts. However, they are proven wrong when they see Darcy briefly possessed by One of the five musician, warning that they shall be trapped forever unless they figure out what she wants before dawn. Piper focuses on getting her sister out, while she wants to try to find out what the kids want. When asking for more information, Benny and Violet tell Sophie more about Five Musician and the Listening Club. According to them, the Five children lived in miserbly those around them. She would go on terrible riots, storming the streets of Oak Tree. Nobody knew when they would attack, but when they did no man, beast or foundations of the building was safe from the swing of the dreaded Five Musician club. Then, he would go back to the gang and record a mark at his club for every unfortunate creature he destroyed on his way. Everyone in the city of Oak Tree lived fearful of Them until the day they died, and the only way to appease them is to discover how to "listen up" or be trapped in the pub forever. Suddenly, the musical instruments begin to play alone. Piper and the thugs try to use Trixis as a battering ram to break the door while Sophie keeps trying to find out what the kids want. All he gets is a ghostly voice that says the same "Listen up." It is almost three in the morning, and everyone is still trapped inside the Haunted house. Time is running short, and Rapunzel has still yet to figure out what The five musician wants. So far she has discovered that the thing holding Ruth's club on display is a tuning fork. Pondering on the stage, Rapunzel discovers the fork opens a door leading to a secret music room. Pondering on the stage, Rapunzel discovers the fork opens a door leading to a secret music room. Pondering on the stage, Sophie discovers the fork opens a door leading to a secret music room. Meanwhile, Piper and the gang finally manage to get the door open. They try to escape, but end up going through a portal that sends them back into the pub. In the secret music room, Sophie and Dennis meet the ghost of Elise Wilter, Greg Jasper, Henry Tristan, Antonio Brown & Deanna Rickson. Sophie tell them that the rumors about them are wrong. While they were blacksmith apprentices, they had dreams of writing songs for all to hear, but they feared that no one would listen to them. Sophie finally realizes that "Listen up" means "listen to her song", and the brands in her club are actually musical notes. She tells everyone that they have to play their song to escape. Sophie sits at the piano and plays Elise's song reading the club's notes. It starts to work, and very soon everyone joins. Darcy plays the guitar to play Antonio's song, Dennis plays the drum to play the song of Greg, Violet and Benny, both play the violin and Clarinet playing the song of Henry and Deanna. However, Piper blindly destroys the club, thinking he will defeat the ghost. Destroying the club makes five of them so furious, that they attacks everyone and possesses the gang to attack Piper. They does not stop until Sophie pleas for her they can still finish the song. Elise says they cannot, because the club is destroyed and with it their music, but Sophie convinces the ghost that their song can still be played from her heart if she sings it to them. Calming down, Elise is not so sure, but with some encouraging words from Sophie she sings her song to everyone in the pub. Soon everyone sings along, including Piper, just as morning rises. With her dream full-filled, Elise, Henry, Greg Antonio & Deanna can move onto the afterlife & children are free from their curse, the Gang are free, and Sophie and the Captain can return to the house. Sophie & Piper prepares to confront their father in his actions. Before they can, however, they witness how traumatized and shattered their father really is, and come to understand that their actions are genuinely out of love. Because of this, Sophie & Piper makes the decision to delay any confrontation.Category:Episodes